A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right
by Pikelet184
Summary: Modern AU; They had noticed each other from afar, and although they had never spoken, the attraction between them couldn't be denied. Little did Katniss know that she would finally get to speak to him, on one of the worst days of her life. Car Crash Victim Katniss/Paramedic Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story. So I'm feeling quite nervous and excited. Thank you to Chele and Jlala for pre reading and all your advice and thank you to Sponsormusings for being an amazing beta.

I do not own anything to do with The Hunger Games. As this story is primarily told around a serious car crash, I recommend not to read it if its a trigger for you.

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss first noticed him a few days into her summer holidays. He was moving boxes into the vacant house across the street - the house that used to belong to old man Snow before he lost his mind and moved to a senior's home in the Capitol.

From her front window, she could see that he was attractive. Medium height, blonde hair that curled around his ears and broad shoulders that fit very nicely in his white t shirt. Katniss couldn't help but stare as she watched him pick up a couple of boxes from the truck. His toned arm muscles flexed as he balanced the two items and Katniss felt her heart flutter and her breathing speed up.

What the hell was wrong with her? She thought as she turned away. Why had this man left such an impression on her within a few seconds of observing him?

Without thinking, Katniss moved towards the front door and slowly headed towards her mail box. Out of the corner of her eye, she tried to gain a closer glimpse into the house and its new occupant.

Luckily for Katniss she actually had some mail, so she picked up the envelopes and pretended to flip through them, as she watched him come out of the house and walk towards the truck. He still didn't notice Katniss as he picked up a long rectangle box that was almost as tall as him, and headed back towards the house.

Out of the corner of his eye he must have been able to sense her, because he suddenly stopped in his tracks. For a moment, they both just stared at each other. His eyes widened in surprise, and his entire face lighting up with something akin to recognition. Katniss felt the air leave her lungs in awe and she found it hard to speak as her mouth suddenly felt dry. He gave her a shy but sweet smile and Katniss managed to come out of her stupor in time to give a small nervous smile in return.

"Hey Peeta! Where do you want me to put your sex swing?" A loud voice broke through the air; Katniss pulled herself out of the moment, looking up to see a gorgeous young man with bronze hair and green eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt that had Panem United Firefighters written across the chest and was leaning against the front door with a devilish smirk on his face.

Peeta's gentle eyes flashed as he turned towards his friend, shooting him an annoyed look.

Katniss felt her neck and cheeks go red; his friend must have been watching their little exchange the whole time. Moving quickly from embarrassment, Katniss' braid whipped across her face as she headed towards her front door. Before she closed it shut she heard the words "Thanks a lot Finnick."

"Hey I'm just helping you to get to know your neighbors!" he replied as his laughter rang across the street.

* * *

Over the next week she learnt more about Peeta, all through the safety of her front window. He liked to have cups of tea on his front porch, he liked gardening, often he'd been in the front yard, digging up Snow's dead rose bushes and replacing them with primrose bushes, much to Katniss' delight. He was kind to the eccentric lady next door to him and often carried her groceries into her house, which in Katniss' opinion always smelt of mahogany. However out of all the comings and goings, Katniss was still trying to figure out whether he had a girlfriend or not and what he did for a living.

The guy he called Finnick turned up a couple of times, as well as a bakery truck but never any girls, not even someone who could be his mother. As for work, she'd thought he might be a fitness instructor at one point when she noticed him leaving his house very early one morning, dressed in casual clothes with a backpack, but then a couple of days later, she'd noticed he was wearing the same clothes and had the same backpack, leaving just before midnight. Who wants to workout at midnight? She'd thought. So she'd ditched that idea and come to the conclusion he must be some kind of shift worker.

* * *

A few more days went by and Katniss felt like her stalker tendencies were getting out of control. She had accomplished very little since school had broken for summer vacation - it was time to get active. Katniss sat down and went through a mental checklist she wanted to achieve over the next few days. Chores around the house were a given, unfortunately, because grading papers, planning lessons and the general busyness that came with teaching didn't allow her to get a lot done during the semester. Catching up with her old high school friend, Madge, who she hadn't seen in awhile. Seeing her sister Prim, though she needed to know her sister's work schedule before they could organise something. Maybe she could get out into the woods again - there was a great hunting ground about an hour from Panem, and she was sure she could convince her childhood friend, Gale, to join her. Feeling excited about her plans, Katniss jumped up from her seat and started heading towards her bedroom. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed through her front window that someone was staring back at her house. It was Peeta. Moving slowly towards one side of the window, ensuring the curtain was hiding her, she watched him.

He must have come back from a run, as he was in workout gear and he had a sheen of sweat all over his face. He moved a hand through his sweaty hair as he continued looking towards Katniss' house. A broad smile crossed his face before he turned around and headed towards his front door with an energetic jog. For the rest of the day Katniss daydreamed about that smile and what else she could do to get him to smile like that.

* * *

Later that night, Katniss rang Prim to see how she was going. Her sister was on her break as a nurse at Panem United Hospital. Setting herself up comfortably in her favourite chair, Katniss listened intently while her sister recalled last night's dinner date with her new boyfriend Darius.

"Then afterwards we took a walk along the beach. We ended up at the wharf, you know the one where we used to play as kids? He then told me he had something really important to tell me." Prim paused dramatically, waiting for Katniss to take the bait.

"What was it?"

"He said he's in love with me!" Prim squealed in delight.

Katniss couldn't help but grin at hearing her sister so excited. "I'm really happy for you. He seems like a wonderful guy."

"He is Katniss, I just know he's The One."

"And how did you come to this revelation Prim? What grand gesture did he do to win your heart?" Katniss teased – and though teasing, she was definitely curious about her answer.

Prim's laugh echoed through the receiver "There was no grand gesture – just, lots of little things, like the way he looks at me. It reminds me of how Dad used to look at mom. You remember that look?"

Katniss nodded murmuring her assent. She tried not to think about her Dad too much, it was just too painful.

"The way he kisses my forehead or my hand, or the way he always insists on opening doors for me," Prim continued. "But I think the main thing was when he held me for the first time, I just felt… safe, like I was home, you know?"

No, Katniss didn't know, no man she had ever dated made her feel that way. To be honest she wasn't too sure if she even wanted to experience that. Sure it sounded great but loving someone that deeply and wholeheartedly seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. The risk just seemed too great. Her mother loved her father that way and then he died and now years later her Mother was suffering from depression, completely detached from the lives of her two daughters.

"You know you're, much braver than I am Prim," Katniss whispered.

Prim sighed "Oh Kat, you think too rationally sometimes and you are so scared of turning into Mom, even if you won't admit it. Sometimes you just need to stop thinking and just feel. When the right guy comes along you'll know it. And when that happens, just promise me, you'll take that leap of faith."

Katniss could never disappoint her sister and she hated being afraid "I promise," she choked, trying to hold down the emotions that suddenly overwhelmed her.

"So," Prim probed, trying to lighten the mood "You're on break now for a while, has any man come close to being on _your_ radar lately?"

Katniss immediately thought of Peeta, but she really didn't want to share with her sister her stalker achievements as of late. However, Prim picked up on Katniss' quietness and grew excited at the prospect that her sister was interested in someone. "Come on Katniss, spill, I only have five minutes left of my break."

Relenting, Katniss relayed back everything that had been happening over the last couple of weeks since Peeta had moved in across the street. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Prim!"

Prim laughed "There is nothing wrong with you" she assured her. "I mean, if you go and buy night vision goggles to spy on him, I'll have to put my foot down, but it seems to me that you like him."

"I don't know him," Katniss replied back "Not in a real way. And what if he has a girlfriend?"

"And what if he doesn't? Prim stated back firmly. "You need to get to know this guy, I've never heard you sound this way before. You go over there and introduce yourself. Hell, make him a batch of cookies and welcome him to the neighborhood. Actually on second thought, forget the cookies, you're trying to make a good impression here." Prim teased.

"Ha, ha, thanks for the confidence," Katniss replied smiling. She couldn't blame her sister for her last comment - her baking was nothing to be desired about.

"In all seriousness though, get some confidence and go over there and speak to him, you'll never know if you don't try. At this point you have nothing to lose," Prim urged.

After a few moments contemplating, Katniss agreed "Maybe you're right, maybe I should take this leap that you talk about. And besides, I feel like I'm turning into James Stewart from Rear Window."

Prim laughed "That is a great movie. I love Grace Kelly. So tomorrow you're going to go over there and talk to him, right?"

"Yes! You've convinced me" Katniss exasperated in jest "You know I'm not good with words though, so hopefully I can get something articulate to come out. I just hope these butterflies in my stomach don't make me throw up."

"Love the attitude Kat" Prim chuckled "Anyway, I've got to go, call me once you've spoken to him, vomit free, I hope."

Katniss laughed, happy for the conversation to end. "Have a good night, Prim."

* * *

The next day Katniss made plans to catch up with Madge, meeting her at a new café in the heart of Panem that Madge insisted on trying. It was owned by Caesar Flickerman, the 3rd runner up in the reality show 'Food Wars'. Deciding to humour Madge, instead of playfully mocking her like she normally would, Katniss agreed and was now driving in her small sedan towards the café.

Stopping at a set of red lights at the town's main intersection, Katniss started to think of numerous ideas on how to introduce herself to Peeta. She planned on doing it once she finished lunch with Madge, hopefully he would be home as Katniss was afraid she would chicken out if it wasn't done today.

Turning her head to look out her side window, Katniss noticed a middle aged and seemingly disgruntled man walking unsteadily out of a seedy bar. Katniss scowled - it wasn't even midday yet and the guy looked like he had been drinking for days. His clothes were dirty and unkempt and Katniss could see that his eyes were red and haunted looking.

Looking back towards the traffic lights, Katniss realised that they had just turned green. Putting her foot down on the accelerator, she began driving straight ahead. Just as she reached the middle of the intersection, she heard a loud honk of a horn, she looked around and saw a white van suddenly come out of nowhere – it had crossed into her lane and was speeding directly towards her. Katniss slammed on the brakes and the air in her lungs froze. She couldn't move, her brain was telling her to do something, anything, but all she was able to do was close her eyes, as the van got closer and closer, and wait for the impact.

Almost immediately the crunching noise of metal and glass exploded around her, Katniss felt everything in slow motion. There was screaming in her ears and she felt a sharp impact hit her chest, then her forehead. Then all movement stopped and an eerie quietness settled in the air. All was still and then the darkness came.

* * *

Katniss had no sense of time and she felt at peace, she didn't want to leave, but all of a sudden she was ripped out of the darkness by a strong smell of liquor.

Her other senses started to return too. She could feel something dripping down her face and hear numerous voices, but they seemed too far away.

The smell of the liquor was still there and then a gruff voice spoke in her ear. "You're okay, sweetheart, the emergency services are on their way."

Katniss couldn't think, she couldn't speak, and she just wanted to go back into the darkness. Her body felt heavier and as she felt herself slipping back into the welcoming bliss she thought she heard the words "Stay alive."

* * *

Katniss' mind gradually became aware as she started to sense the chaos around her. Keeping her eyes closed, she could hear loud voices and machinery. She could smell some kind of chemical and she could feel something wet on her forehead. She started to wriggle her fingers and unexpectedly caught an aroma of fresh herbs and cinnamon. What was happening?

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands cradling her head while something was getting wrapped around her neck. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a pair of sparkling blue ones staring back at her. She blinked. Peeta.

"Katniss, can you hear me?' he asked.

Why is he here? Katniss thought confusingly. Have I imagined him? She moved her eyes downwards and noticed he was wearing a navy blue button up shirt and on the sleeve in orange it had an emblem with the words Panem United Paramedics. "Peeta," she whispered surprised.

Peeta grinned at her in relief. "Hey Katniss, it's good to see you awake."

* * *

Thank you for reading, the second chapter will be posted soon. More Peeta. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been amazed at the love and support for my very first story. Thank you so much.

This originally started out as a one shot but I decided to split it into 2 parts. Here is the finally chapter.

Thank you to Chele20035 for pre reading and all your help and support.

Thank you to the talented Sponsormusings for your time and effort beta-ing this story.

Remember: This story centers around a serious car crash, so if this is a trigger for you, please do not read.

* * *

Chapter 2

Katniss felt cold and disoriented but with as much movement as she could manage, she began to inspect her surroundings. Her windshield was cracked, and through it she could make out figures working around her car. The hood was twisted and bent upwards, and the passenger side door was hanging precariously. Inside she could see shards of glass sprayed all over her dashboard and as she moved her eyes downwards she saw that the airbag had been deployed.

"Do you know what day it is, Katniss?" Peeta asked.

Moving her attention back to him she replied quietly, "Saturday."

Peeta nodded and started moving a small torch, inspecting both her eyes. "And what's your address?"

"Umm… 74 Victors Lane… Panem."

"Good Katniss, you're doing well," Peeta smiled reassuringly. "Do you feel any pain?"

"My head hurts…and I feel numb all over," Katniss revealed softly.

Peeta nodded his head in understanding. "That's perfectly normal, you've been through a traumatic experience. I'm going to apply a bandage to this wound you have on your forehead and I also want to put in an I.V., give you some morphling to take the edge off."

As Peeta worked, Katniss barely registered what he was doing as she felt like she was drifting in and out of a dream.

"I need you to stay awake, okay Katniss?" Peeta's voice broke through the fog, as he looked up from inserting the I.V.

Suddenly a loud noise nearby that sounded like a chainsaw, disrupted the peace and caused Katniss to jump, looking over to Peeta with wide, terrified eyes.

"It's okay - you're okay, Katniss," he quickly assured her and took her hand gently in his. "I know those noises can be alarming, but it's just the fire fighters. They have to cut some of the wreckage away."

Katniss felt confused. Cut wreckage away? Was she trapped? She then suddenly realised she couldn't move or feel her legs.

Peeta immediately saw the fear and the questioning dawning in her eyes. "Katniss, listen to me. You are going into shock and because of that, you can't feel parts of your body or injuries," Peeta stated calmly. "They'll have you out soon and then I'll take you to the hospital," he promised.

Katniss gripped his hand, while Peeta locked eyes with her and gave her a comforting smile. Soaking in Peeta's presence and sense of calmness, Katniss slowly felt her anxieties and fears drift away. Surrounded by chaos and uncertainty, Peeta's eyes were her anchor and kept her grounded to this existence. She felt safe under his watchful gaze and with the feel of his hand in hers.

"This is not how I imagined our first conversation would go," Peeta whispered, a hint of pain in his voice.

Katniss felt the same. With all the scenarios that her mind came up with, this wasn't one of them. Feeling she had nothing to lose, she smiled softly, "I was going to come over and see if I could borrow some eggs."

Peeta's eyes widened in surprise and Katniss thought she saw a glimmer of hope in them. He chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of embarrassed now. Saying it out loud makes me realise it was a stupid idea."

"I can assure you, it would have worked on me. I'm a son of a baker, so I always have eggs, flour, sugar. You name it, I've got it."

Katniss gave a gentle laugh. "That explains the smell. When I came to, I could smell herbs and cinnamon."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"No, don't be. It was confusing at first but now I find it reassuring."

In response, Katniss felt Peeta's thumb carefully caress her hand in soothing circles.

* * *

Inside the car, time didn't seem to exist but outside, machinery continued to operate and another siren could be heard traveling away from the scene. Katniss continued watching Peeta, as he assessed her every few minutes to make sure she was still comfortable and stable. Katniss' brain suddenly realised something puzzling. "How do you know my name?"

Peeta looked down embarrassed. "Umm well normally when we attend jobs like this, I would check if you're carrying any identification and get the information from that, but in this case, I didn't need to, as I already knew your name." Katniss' eyes narrowed in confusion, and embarrassed, Peeta hurried on to explain himself. "So at the beginning I was spending most of my time in my garden, because I was hoping to see you again, but you never came out. It then occurred to me that you might not want to see me, after what my friend had said that day."

Peeta looked up to observe Katniss' reactions, she however continued to stare at him intently, so he took a deep breath and resumed on. "After a week, I still couldn't get you out of my mind, so my idiotic yet well intentioned friend, Finnick, came up with the brilliant idea of taking something from your mailbox and then bringing it over to you, under the pretence that it had been put into my mailbox. And I'm sorry to say I gave in to temptation and peer pressure." He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "So that's how I know your name. And I apologise for sneaking around and stealing your magazine called 'Hunt and Gather Monthly', it was a stupid idea," he muttered looking down sheepishly. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

Katniss felt her face go red and she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. They had both been so busy with their own stalking and trying to get each other's attention that they had failed to see what was really going on in front of them. On top of that, Katniss felt her heart give a flutter at the thought that he went to the extent of breaking the law to get to know her better.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered to him.

Peeta looked up at her in shock, but then gave her a nervous smile. "You have no idea, the effect you have on me," he quietly stated. "I find it hard to explain and I know it's not logical, but the moment I saw you, I just knew. I felt like I had just woken up. You were shining right in front of me, like the sun, and I knew I had to get to know you better. And I'm sorry if I'm scaring you with all this. I know it's not the time or the place, I just-"

"It's okay, Peeta" she interrupted. Giving herself a moment to gather her thoughts, she took a deep breath and pushed down her nerves and the feeling of vulnerability and said quietly "In the past hearing something like that would have freaked me out. But being here right now, is making me see things so much clearer and if I can survive this, I can survive anything. I want to take that leap, because-I want to get to know you better too."

Peeta's smile became brighter - if that was even possible - and his hand came up and gently caressed her cheek.

"I just need to get out of here first," she deadpanned to him.

Peeta's face suddenly turned serious as he stood up straight and leaned over the hood to talk to someone. Squatting back down after a moment, Peeta replied "They're almost there, just another ten minutes or so."

Katniss closed her eyes, she was beginning to feel tired again and a little sick in her stomach.

Noticing her demeanour change, Peeta spoke up gently. "Hey, remember you need to stay awake. How about we start and get to know each other better now?"

Katniss nodded slowly, trying to ignore the wave of nausea. "Okay".

Peeta took a hold of her hand again. "So I'm going to ask questions about our favourite things and we both have to answer honestly okay?" he explained. "Are you ready to be astounded by my awesome 'get to know each other' questions Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss gave a small chuckle. "Get on with it, I don't have all day, I have places to be you know".

Snorting, Peeta continued on. "What's your favourite colour?"

"That's really your first question?" Katniss teased. "I was hoping for something more exciting."

"Hey, I need to know this, it's going to be the foundation of our relationship."

Katniss couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness that Peeta was trying to convey on his face. That and he had also said the word 'relationship'. This caused her heart to spark with joy. "Green." She said answering his question. "What's yours?"

"Orange."

"Who likes orange?" she teased.

"Hey, it's a nice colour," he laughed in defence. "And I'm not talking fluorescent orange, more like a muted orange."

"Like the colour of the shirt you wore the other day when you were mowing your lawn?" Her mouth dropped open in shock immediately after. She couldn't believe she'd said that out loud.

Peeta looked stunned for a moment as well, then his mouth fell into a smirk. "Why Miss Everdeen have you been stalking me?"

"No comment," she groaned, turning her eyes away. She felt her cheeks burning.

Peeta couldn't help but laugh. "For now I'll let that one slide. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you Miss Everdeen," he teased. "Alright, next question."

Feeling relieved that the topic was over for now, Katniss turned her eyes back to give him her full attention. She was definitely not in the right headspace to discuss with him what she'd been up to these last couple of weeks.

"Favourite food? Mine are my award winning cheese buns." he stated proudly.

"I like lamb stew with plums, my Dad used to make it for me".

"It sounds delicious. I think we have our first meal figured out, lamb stew with plums for our main and cheese buns for dessert," Peeta chuckled.

Katniss smiled as Peeta continued on asking question after question. Ranging from favourite television shows, subjects at school, alcoholic drinks and hobbies. As Peeta was explaining why his favourite sport was wrestling, Katniss suddenly moved her hand to cover her mouth as she felt her stomach finally betray her.

Quick as a flash Peeta was there placing a medicinal bowl under her mouth so she could throw up. She thought she aimed pretty well considering she was still wearing a neck brace.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it happens all the time, don't worry about it," he said as he dabbed Katniss' mouth with a cloth. Her dignity was well and truly gone now and in its place exhaustion settled in. She began to close her eyes.

"Hey, hey, not yet," Peeta anxiously said. He quickly checked her breathing and vital signs. "Just another couple of minutes. Come on stay awake," he pleaded as both his hands took a gentle hold of her face so she could see directly into his eyes.

"Any siblings?" he asked trying to keep her attention.

"Hmm... one…a sister." Katniss couldn't fight it anymore as she closed her eyes on the worried blue ones staring back at her.

As she faded into the welcoming darkness, she heard Peeta yelling "Katniss, no!" and "Hurry up, Finnick!"

She was then suddenly floating and she felt a hand in hers. "Stay with me," she whispered. A word was whispered back but she couldn't understand it.

* * *

Katniss heard voices talking in the distance, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. Her body felt heavy and she could smell bleach. The voices then suddenly became clearer.

"We're monitoring her closely, it's been 27 hours now. You know how these things can be. She suffered a serious head contusion, a couple of broken ribs and a broken ankle. She's very lucky she didn't suffer any internal injuries. Tests show the swelling around her brain is decreasing, and she no longer needs the ventilator, she'll wake up when she's ready Prim." A male voice was assuring gently.

"I know, but I just want her to wake up now. I need to know she's okay." The reply was hindered by a sniffle. _Prim._

Katniss willed her eyes to open, but they wouldn't budge. Panic started to settle in as Katniss could only lay there and listen to what was going on around her.

"I'll come back and check on her in a little while. If you need anything, let us know. You know we are all here for you."

"Thank you, Dr Cinna, I appreciate everything you have done for us," Prim answered gratefully.

Katniss wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she felt her fears being soothed by Prim's soft hand in hers and her voice repeating "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Prim" a gentle voice suddenly said. "Is it okay for me to come in?"

"Yes, of course, please come in, sit down. I was hoping you would come back."

Katniss heard loud footsteps approach and felt someone hovering over her. She then felt a warm hand slip into hers and the sudden smell of herbs. Inside she felt herself smiling - Peeta was here. She willed her eyes to open once more, to no avail.

Prim's voice broke the worried silence. "The flowers are beautiful, I'm sure she will love them when she wakes up."

"I hope so, they came from my garden. Also I know what the cafeteria is like here, so I bought you some food. I couldn't sleep last night so I made some cheese buns."

"That's really sweet, thank you."

"No, thank you for allowing me to sit with her. I just don't want to intrude-"

"You saved my sister's life. I heard what you did in the ambulance. Then when Dr Cinna introduced us, I knew right away it had to be you. Peeta. The neighbor from across the street. The one who finally caught my sister's attention."

Peeta gave a little chuckle. "So do I get to know what she said about me? She wouldn't reveal anything before."

"I'll let my sister tell you, when she, if she -" Prim's voice cracked and Katniss could tell she was trying to fight back the sobs that were threatening to take over.

"I know I don't know your sister, very well," Peeta started quietly, "But from what I can see as clear as day is that she's strong and a fighter and doesn't give up easily. She'll wake up soon." Peeta finished with determination in his voice.

"You're right."

Suddenly Katniss felt a lightness rush through her body. The feeling was welcomed as she realised she could finally move her fingers and blink her eyes. Peeta gasped and she felt him move his fingers in reply.

"I think she's waking up."

Suddenly she opened her eyes and scanned the room as things slowly came into focus. She looked over and saw her sister, with a bright smile and tears running down her face.

"Prim," she whispered.

"Oh, Katniss," Prim slowly bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Katniss looked over to her other side and there, standing with a huge and grateful smile on his face, was Peeta.

"Welcome back."

Katniss gave a pained smile. She was so happy to see him again. "Thank you, Peeta."

Peeta nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. We were getting out of that car together."

"I like this one, Katniss," Prim bowed down and whispered, "He's easy on the eyes too."

As Katniss scowled at Prim for the comment, she shifted her body on the bed and suddenly felt it difficult to breathe. Her hand rushed to a spot on her ribs and she winced.

"Katniss! You've got broken ribs, try not to move. Are you in pain?" Prim asked worriedly.

"A little."

"I'm going to find Dr. Cinna and get him to check on you. Afterwards we can give you some more pain meds." Prim gave Katniss another kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes. You two behave yourselves while I'm gone," she added as she headed out the door.

Peeta moved his chair closer to the bed as he gazed down at Katniss, assessing every part of her injured body. He took her hand gently.

"You scared me, you know? You wouldn't wake up and then you started seizing in the rig. I've never felt so helpless."

"You saved me Peeta. Just seeing you is making this awful experience bearable."

"Do you want some water?" Peeta asked as he picked up a plastic cup with a straw.

Katniss nodded as Peeta gently helped her take a sip. Katniss was grateful when the cool water soothed her parched throat and she tried not to cough. Wincing slightly and putting her head back down on the pillow she asked hoarsely, "What happened to the other driver?"

Peeta's eyes flashed with anger and his jaw hardened. "You don't need to worry about them, but they're alive, if that's what you're concerned about."

Katniss nodded. "They?"

"Yeah it was two men in the van. They had just robbed a sporting goods store and were fleeing the scene when they crashed into you. Both only suffered minor injuries. It's always the way with cases like this," he said in disgust. "Witnesses of the crash kept an eye on them before the police got there. I heard one of them tried to flee the scene by foot, but was stopped by an older man who threatened to use his knife on him. That stopped him pretty quickly."

Katniss' head was spinning, it was a lot of information to take in and process. She knew she would have to speak to the police at some point but for now all she wanted to do was rest.

As if he could read her mind, Peeta gently leaned over her and began stroking her hair. "But for now Miss Everdeen," he said playfully. "I don't want you to worry about any of that, your job is to get better." Suddenly he looked nervous and took a deep breath. "I know Prim will be around to help you while you recover, but I would like to help you too. If you'll allow it, of course?"

Katniss couldn't think of anything she'd like better, but she gave a dramatic pause anyway and watched as Peeta's smile began to fade. "I'll allow it" she tried to give a small laugh but her throat was too sore.

"Why Miss Everdeen, you have the power to give me a heart attack," He joked.

"How will we spend the time?" She asked. "Lots of long and boring days ahead."

"A day with you could never be boring. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

She paused again before replying. "Speaking of which, there has been one question, I've been wanting to find out since you moved in."

"What's that?" He replied curiously.

"Do you really have a sex swing?"

Peeta's eyes twinkled and he gave a small chuckle, as he stood up and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't think this is the time or the place for those types of questions," he murmured against her skin.

"Peeta, you're –''

"Katniss, this is Dr. Cinna, he's been looking after you," Prim interrupted as she and an older man with dark hair and kind brown eyes came into the room.

While Dr. Cinna checked her vitals and inserted medication into her I.V., she looked over to Peeta, who had stood back. His mischievous eyes met hers and he gave her a wink.

She felt herself blush. Getting to know Peeta was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Depending on interest and if inspiration strikes, I may consider writing 1 follow up chapter for this story.

I'm currently writing a 100 (modern Bellarke) story, that plot bunny would not leave me alone. I have also brainstormed 2 other Hunger Games (Everlark) stories. So things are cooking...slowly lol.

I'm on tumblr under Peetaspikelets


End file.
